


Ayuno

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Y por esto nunca escribo sexo...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Greg tiene que ayunar por razones medicas. Y Mycroft se lo toma muy en serio...Reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: una historia con la palabra Ayuno





	Ayuno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/gifts).



> Sherlock pertenece a Doyle, Mycroft y Greg están basados en los personajes de Moffat y Gatiss  
> Primer y último intento de incluir sexo en mis historias. Lo prometo :)

\- Mmm... ¿Gregory?  
Mycroft parpadeó, despertando lentamente. Aún estaba oscuro, y podía sentir más que ver a su compañero deslizándose bajo las sabanas, sus manos acariciando su pecho y su lengua trazando un camino por su estomago.  
\- Gregory, ¿qué haces? Son las cuatro de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo...  
Se sintió obligado a preocuparse por el descanso del DI, aunque a esas alturas él mismo no creía que pudiera volver a dormirse. Sintió a Greg sonreír sobre su ingle.  
\- Estoy nervioso, no puedo dormir. Si estás cansado sigue durmiendo. Tu amigo aquí abajo parece muy despierto, creo que podremos arreglárnoslas solos...  
Siguió trazando círculos húmedos alrededor, apenas rozando la cabeza grande y roja, Mycroft gimiendo en anticipación.  
\- Greg, te operan en unas horas, tienes que dormir...  
\- Razón de más entonces, van a anestesiarme, estaré dormido toda la mañana...  
Dijo antes de engullir la polla de Mycroft, ansioso por tenerla dentro de él, disfrutando su sabor.  
Mycroft suspiró volviendo a derrumbarse en la cama, disfrutando de la lengua de Gregory, dispuesto a no pensar en la operación y... Y de repente se tensó, agarrando la cabeza de Greg y apartándolo bruscamente.  
\- ¡Oye!  
\- Para. ¡No podemos hacerlo!  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- Gregory, te operan en unas horas...  
\- Si, lo sé, por eso estoy nervioso y no puedo dormir, y por eso vas a entretenerme con tu....  
\- Gregory, se supone que tienes que ayunar antes de una operación.  
Pronunció la palabra "ayunar" despacio, remarcandola con una ceja alzada.  
\- ¿¡Qué...!? ¡Oh, venga ya, eso no cuenta!  
\- Si, lo hace. Debes acudir sin haber ingerido nada, ni liquido ni sólido, en las últimas seis horas.  
\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No es comida! Es...  
\- Honestamente, no sé si cuenta o no como "alimento", pero ... ¿qué sugieres que hagamos para asegurarnos? ¿Quieres que llamemos al Dr. Watson y le preguntemos?  
La cara de Greg, mirándolo desde allí abajo, con el pelo encrespado y el ceño fruncido, pasando de la exasperación al horror por haber nombrado a John en ese momento y en esa situación, estuvo muy cerca de provocarle un ataque de risa. Pero cierta parte de él qué exigía atención después de haber sido despertada tampoco encontraba la situación divertida ...  
\- No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Bufó saliendo de debajo de las mantas y desplomándose a su lado.- Van a meterme en un hospital, ponerme una bata ridícula, dormirme, hacer conmigo lo que quieran mientras estoy drogado, ¿y ni siquiera tengo derecho a una mamada de consolación?  
Mycroft no pudo evitar esta vez soltar una carcajada ante la indignación de su compañero, lo cual le valió un ceño aún más fruncido.  
\- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto, esta misma tarde estarás en casa. Además, - añadió con una pequeña sonrisa de las que hacían que Greg temblara en anticipación y deslizándose bajo las sabanas - el que tiene que estar en ayunas eres tu, no yo...


End file.
